


As Soon as Possible

by HanaHimus



Series: Platonic Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi was just raised to think otherwise, Akashi-centric, Gen, Light Angst, Only marking Akashi bc everyone else is really just observed by him, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou was raised to believe soulmates were not only the single most important thing to find in life, but that they were to always be romantic. That was the way his father was raised, and his father before him. It was, as far as he knew, the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Soon as Possible

**Author's Note:**

> So...tattoosanta and I made a platonic soulmates AU with Akashi and Hanamiya(my fault for bringing it up tbh) and it kinda expanded some....I wrote a little Teiko era thing for it....

Akashi Seijuurou was raised to believe soulmates were not only the single most important thing to find in life, but that they were to always be romantic. That was the way his father was raised, and his father before him. It was, as far as he knew, the truth.

Maybe that was why he didn’t question why his father refused to allow him to go to any school with the “recently updated science curriculum.” Sure, his mother seemed to want to put him into a school with the updated curriculum for middle school, but...there wasn’t much a dead woman could do.

That was why he stood in front of Teiko, shooing his escort on the first day with a smile. It was one of the few middle schools that had yet to switch over to the new lessons(whatever those could be), meaning it was one of the few schools his father allowed him.

It was a nice school, too. They had a basketball club he could join and his classes were sure to be acceptable even with the slightly outdated science lessons. Not to mention the campus was pretty...

Even then, he was sent with the words, “The sooner you find your soulmate, the better.” 

Seijuurou felt maybe he wouldn’t enjoy middle school as much as he could have.

 

-

 

When Seijuurou joined the basketball club, he felt his father’s words hit him harder. There were already people he was going to be near everyday that had found their soulmates already.

The earliest pair he knew of being Daiki and his childhood friend, Satsuki. The pair always seemed to be arguing, though, which confused him greatly.

He’d been taught that a pair of soulmates wouldn’t argue much, that they’d get along for the most part. The worst that could happen is maybe a quarrel over what they had for dinner or the color of shirt one partner bought.

Satsuki and Daiki on the other hand...they argued a lot more than that. In fact, he’d almost say Daiki argued with just about everyone less than the pink haired girl.

Still, it didn’t change the fact that they were soulmates, finding each other at an incredibly young age (Or, if you asked Daiki, you’d get a sarcastic “Way too early, I don’t want all this nagging.” Which was usually followed by an angry “Dai-chan!” Only to be ended by snickering. Really, Daiki was such a child sometimes.).

Still, they seemed to care for each other, arguments and all… Maybe that was why the first time Seijuurou doubted his father was when he was watching those two.

 

-

 

When Atsushi walked out of the locker room one day after practice, Seijuurou was confused by just how happy the purple haired boy looked. 

He found out a few moments later that apparently he and Tetsuya were soulmates and that Atsushi was glad he “doesn’t have to listen to Mama and Papa ask if I found a soulmate yet~”

Apparently, while trying to get changed the two had shared a somewhat decent conversation. That almost worried Seijuurou.

Still, it served as a reminder. He wouldn’t find his soulmate until he held a conversation with them.

At least that somewhat narrowed the list of people he knew...Well actually it knocked just about everyone off the list. He’d spoken with Shougo and nothing, so he was out (and, he was honestly thankful for that); the captain wasn’t it either; and Shintarou...Well, it looked like Shintarou was also out of the question.

Looked like he was doing a less than acceptable job at finding his soulmate as soon as possible. That could be a problem. His father was sure to get angry if he didn’t at least have some clue by the time he was nearing graduation of high school…

He’d just have to search harder, talk to more people...Pray that his soulmate was out there somewhere.

 

-

 

Seijuurou had just come to terms with the fact he had feelings for Shintarou, someone who was definitely not his soulmate, when Ryouta came along.

Ryouta, with his blond locks and big smile, joining the basketball club with bright eyes. Ryouta, gaining skill quickly enough that Seijuurou found him to be a good replacement for Shougo. Ryouta, who by chance held a conversation with Shintarou one day. Ryouta, being the other boy’s soulmate, tearing all hopes of Seijuurou confessing away.

It hurt him to know he wouldn’t even be able to pretend Shintarou might have been the one. To know that his romantic prospects were laid out for him already.

Apparently though, Ryouta didn’t think the same way. In fact, he gave Seijuurou a confused look when he brought it up. He said that he “still plans on possibly seeing other people, if they catch my interest.”

When Seijuurou pressed further, he didn’t get much past being asked if he’d read any science articles from recent times. It was frustrating.

How could Ryouta be alright with abandoning the boy who was supposed to be his perfect romantic partner? How could he throw aside something that was so important? There was no way Ryouta was that heartless. Maybe he was still just young, just very ignorant at that point... Unless his family had been lying to him about the nature of soulmates...No…

Akashi Seijuurou was raised to believe soulmates were not only the single most important thing to find in life, but that they were to always be romantic. That was the way his father was raised, and his father before him. It was, as far as he knew, the truth.

And he thought it was the truth until his second year of high school, when he met one Hanamiya Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> I could write more for this au...I should try not to.


End file.
